


Love and Destruction

by IzzyMarrie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Route, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMarrie/pseuds/IzzyMarrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some Undertale lyrics I have written and decided to share here as well.  All parts are with Flowey, but the chorus is also shared by Chara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Destruction

## "Love and Destruction"

  
**written by** : Sara Hervey 

(aka [IzzyMarrie](http://izzymarrie.deviantart.com/) , also 'The Major')

  
inspired by Undertale   


  
**Flowey, Chara & all of Undertale © Toby Fox**

 

What kind of monster are you?  
What kind of weapon will you choose?  
Pick the most opportune moment and abuse their trust.  
Little will they know there's malice hiding in your smile.

Hell-ello, my purpose as a guide will lead us to the end.  
The prophecy had said,  
an angel from the surface would make our prison empty,  
but they definitely didn't think that through.

 

You can't spell DETERMINATION  
without  
TERMINATION.

Feel your sins crawling on your back,  
down your neck,  
can't turn back.  
Feel your hope sliced in half,  
replaced with my―

 

This-this love,  
levels up the violence in your heart.  
Experience the execution points as they go  
up UP UP!

And never will our game end,  
until I say it ends.

La la la la la la la . .

Scrubbing everything clean until there's nothing left.

 

What kind of human are you?  
 ** _(The demon that comes when you call its name)_**  
Eradicate the enemy that steps upon our path.  
You call and you call but then nobody came.

E-echo, there's crying from the void and dust all on your hands.  
The meaning to an end,  
when life is just a game you lose much more than your own mind,  
and lash at the source.

 

You can't spell DETERMINATION  
without  
TERMINATION.

I will never let you win,  
so share our sins,  
with the kid.  
It's a meaning to the end,  
as our―

 

This-this love,  
levels up the violence in your heart.  
Experience the execution points as they go  
up UP UP!

And never will our game end,  
until I say it ends.

La la la la la la la . .

Scrubbing everything clean until there's nothing left.

That's a wonderful idea!

This-this love,  
levels up the violence in your heart.  
Experience the execution points as they go  
up UP UP!

And never will our game end,  
until I say it ends.

La la la la la la la . .

Scrubbing everything clean until there's nothing left.

Until I tire of the plan,  
and I force us to reset!


End file.
